Only a Number
by truthinwords
Summary: Jake Bakers screwed up and Tom's violent ways arent helping how will he cope?


**Only a number.**

_A fanfic on Jake Baker from Cheaper by the Dozen._

_**Contains some pretty extreme situations involving boy on boy action and child abuse so its not for everyone. Dont read on if your easily offended.**_

Jake Baker sat against the wall of his room. A thin tear ran down his pale cheek as he wrote in a thin blue notepad crammed with bits of paper. Jake dragged heavily on a cigarette as he wrote in the notepad that had become his only source of expression and a way of getting his deepest feelings out. He held the red hot tip of the smoke to his arm and shut his eyes as the pain hit. He had been hurting himself for sometime and couldn't figure out why. He dropped the smoke and wiped the ash from his arm wiping his eyes as he began to write.

I  
am  
dumb  
ugly  
worthless  
stupid  
braindead  
a faggot.

The last words took him 5 minutes to write. He still had trouble accepting them. He cried tears of pain as he wrote them. He hated who he was and who he would be. After finishing the last few words he snapped the notepad shut and put it under his mattress. Not that he had any need to hide it, nobody cared, he knew that nobody would be coming into his room to talk to him or to help him with his problems or any of that. Since his Mam had gotten the book deal and his Dad had been made head coach at some university they were gone most days and his sister Lorraine was pretty much in charge of raising the kids. Jake hated being stuck with Lorraine and her superficial blond ways, lifestyle, and friends but he hated when his Dad came home more. Since his wife had began spending every minute and hour promoting her wonderful family books Tom Baker had been left very much alone and his kids were the easiest people to take his anger out on especially Jake.

Jake was small for his age and wasn't the kind to start a fight. He shuddered everytime his Dad came near him now and Tom derived some kind of sick pleasure out of being able to hold such power over someone. If only he had the power to keep his wife home. Jake crawled into his bed pulling off his t-shirt and pants. He threw off the covers and shivered in the cold night air. He needed to punish himself and perhaps the cold would stop him sleeping and save him from his dreams. His dreams were dark and full of pain. He remembered every last slap and punch his Dad had given him and when he dreamed he played them over and over again in his mind.

Jake eventually fell asleep and awoke the next morning sweating heavily from the dreams that haunted him every night. He dragged himself from his bed and pulled on some skate jeans and a wifebeater before placing his characteristic beanie on his head. He caught his reflection in a mirror on the way downstairs and quickly turned to avoid it. He hated the way he looked in his mind he was ugly and nobody could possibly want him. He ran downstairs and out the door skipping breakfast. He hadn't eaten anything in days but every now and again he became so hungry he would eat but then forced himself to purge. He hated himself for his weakness he couldn't do anything properly.

He saw his Dad's car pull into the drive and Jake quickly grabbed his skateboard and hid in the hedge next to his house. He watched untill his Dadwas gone and he was sure he was in the houseso it would besafe for him to go. He skated down the drive and took a turn left heading for his sanctuary his friend Charlie's house. Charlie was his best friend and he understood Jake. The other great thing about Charlie was his parents were never there and a gang of kids spent their days smoking pot in Chalie's sittingroom. Jake turned onto Charlie's road and wassoon on his doorstep. He rang the bell and was greeted by Charlie and his girlfriend Lisa both of them were stoned and Jake got the usual greeting of a hug and kiss from both. Jake was a little freaked out bykissing guysat first but he quickly realised that all the stoner kids did this and soon it became the norm.

Jake walked in just as the group were rolling a joint he looked around at his new found group of friends all of them looked like him with skate jeans and beanies. Jake greeted everyone and toked on a joint passing round the group in a circle. All the group didn't just look the same most of them had the same problems at home at school and pretty much everywhere else so they came to Charlie's were they could forget about life. Jake spent 2 hours there till he was really stoned and then he just wanted to be by himself so he headed home.

Jake walked into the house to be greeted by his Dad. Tom Baker looked his son up and down with a look that showed how he truly felt about his son. He couldn't stand the little bastard and couldn't figure out how he had raised such a weak and pathetic kid. He could smell the pot off the little faggot and he was going to punish him for it. Get upstairs now he shouted as he took a swing at Jake's head knocking him to the floor. Mike ran over and started crying trying to help his brother up. Tom couldn't believe it now Mike was turning into a pussy he grabbed Mike by the hair and dragged both of them upstairs.

Mike and Jake screamed as their father dragged them into Jake's room. Tom smacked Jake in the mouth and pushed him across the room. He grabbed Mike and pushed him face down onto the bed. This is what I do to pussys like you guys he screamed as he whipped Mike with his belt. Tears streamed down Jake's face and watched helplessly as his brotherscreamed in pain. After a few minutes Tom finished with Mike who lay limp and lifeless on the bed and grabbed Jake throwing him across the bed and whipping him over and over again. Jake screamed in agony and tried to fight back but his punches had no effect on his Dad who was at least twice his size. Tom eventually finished and kicked Jake in the stomach knocking the wind out of his already battered body and walked out the door.

Jake stopped crying and pulled himself together so he could help Mike. He held his younger brother in his arms and comforted while he whimpered and shook still in pain from the vicious beating. Jake lifted Mike into his bed and they both lay there shaking from a mixture of fear, pain, and sadness.


End file.
